Unlimited
by Concurso Olderella Lovers
Summary: ¿Mencioné que esta escena donde mi novio parecía un adolescente de 22 años, resultaba que… en realidad lo era? ¿No? Diablos, ¿cómo olvidé ese pequeño detalle? Bueno pues Edward Cullen, mi novio, era 13 años menor que yo. Nada de qué preocuparse ¿verdad? Quizás si lo hubiera contado antes, entenderían por qué mi mejor amiga, asistente y cuñada, al principio quiso matarme.


**Disclaimer: Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**UNLIMITED**

_Summary: ¿Mencioné que ésta escena donde mi novio parecía un adolescente de 22 años, resultaba que… en realidad lo era? ¿No? Diablos, ¿cómo olvidé ese pequeño detalle? Bueno pues Edward Cullen, mi novio, era 13 años menor que yo. Nada de qué preocuparse ¿verdad? Quizás si lo hubiera contado antes, entenderían por qué mi mejor amiga, asistente y cuñada, al principio quiso matarme._

* * *

"_**Cómo tener confianza de una mujer que le dice a uno su verdadera edad. Una mujer capaz de decir esto es capaz de decirlo todo".**_

_**-Oscar Wilde.**_

—Te hice un sándwich, sin queso y poca mayonesa.

—Justo como me gustan. Gracias, me lo comeré en el camino.

—¿Ya llevas todos tus cuadernos? Vi un par en la recámara…

—Sí, esos no los necesitaré hoy —murmuró sin prestarme atención, en realidad su concentración estaba totalmente enfocada en su cabello.

—Tan solo llevas un cuaderno —lo regañé con suavidad. Me miró a través del espejo elevando una ceja.

—Y la _usb_, con eso es suficiente.

—Cuando yo iba a la escuela, teníamos que llevar bastantes cuadernos y útiles… —Él se rio entre dientes.

—Sí, ya lo creo, por algún lugar vi una fotografía tuya de niña con una de esas mochilas con rueditas. —Rodé mis ojos.

—¿Vendrás a comer?

—Sip —musitó dando un último vistazo a su vestimenta completa.

Suspiré mirándolo también, estaba increíble… demasiado, de hecho. Sus anchos hombros se marcaban a través de la camiseta y una punzada me recorrió el estómago haciéndome estremecer. Me di la vuelta decidiendo dejar de verlo, porque no tenía caso seguirme torturando con lo mismo como cada vez que iniciaba el semestre. Tan solo pensarlo me ponía enferma y me había prometido a mí misma controlarme, sin embargo aquí estaba de nuevo, cayendo en viejas costumbres.

Caminé literalmente arrastrando los pies junto con mi ánimo hacia la cocina. Debía concentrarme en cosas más importantes, como desayunar y vestirme para la junta que tenía en una hora. La cafetera me guiñó el ojo mientras me acercaba a ella. No había dado ni dos pasos hacia ella cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon por la cintura. Su calor me envolvió junto con su loción que se coló por todo mi sistema, y cuando sus labios mordisquearon con suavidad mi cuello, un fogonazo de fuego me recorrió. Todo mi cuerpo tembló al reconocerlo. Sus manos, como siempre, no se quedaron quietas, deslizándose con premura de mi cintura hacia mis pechos, colándose con facilidad por la abertura de mi bata.

—Estás tan tensa —susurró, con su ahora voz ronca—. ¿Por qué estás enojada?

—C-Claro que no lo estoy, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —Cerré los ojos restregándome descaradamente contra la muy despierta excitación que se escondía tras sus vaqueros.

—Tu actitud, Bella. Eres tan mala mintiendo. ¿Es por la escuela?

—No, y no me hagas caso —dije entrecortadamente cuando comenzó a mecerse contra mis nalgas—. Tengo una junta complicada en un rato.

—Ajam —ronroneó, deslizando la nariz por toda la curva de mi cuello. Su celular comenzó a sonar ruidosamente haciendo que con un suspiro insatisfecho dejara mis pechos en paz al tiempo que recargaba la frente contra mi hombro—. Cómo quisiera tomarte aquí y ahora, pero no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día de clases… Seguro que es Jasper, quedé en ir por él.

—Tampoco quiero ser la culpable de que eso pase. Mándale saludos a Jazz de mi parte. —Me giré entre sus brazos y le di un suave beso en los labios—. Te amo, Edward.

Sus ojos se iluminaron antes de darme otro suave beso.

—Y yo a ti.

Después de eso me soltó y sus largas piernas rápidamente recorrieron el camino hacia la salida, ya iba comiendo su sándwich cuando se despidió de mí agitando la mano. Me recargué contra el marco de la puerta, observando a mi chico trotar hacia su auto. En cuanto arrancó, las llantas chirriaron mientras salía literalmente disparado por el camino. Negué con una sonrisa, no importaba cuántas veces se lo pidiera, él simplemente no me hacía caso. Manejaba bien, pero como un loco. Decidí apurarme antes de que se me hiciera tarde a mí también y me adentré a la casa.

A diferencia de Edward, yo no podía vestirme con unos vaqueros desgarbados y una sencilla playera. Una hora después, mi cabello suelto y largo caía en una cascada de rizos tras mi espalda, y los altísimos tacones que llevaba repiqueteaban a cada paso apurado que daba por el enorme pasillo de la empresa Denali.

—¡Bella! —La despampanante rubia corrió a mi paso mientras me leía un reporte—. Hace aproximadamente media hora que llamó Marco, pidiendo un informe detallado de la asistencia de las personas en Francia, y Alistair te está esperando en la sala de juntas junto con los otros socios, la reunión está por empezar…

—Gracias, eres un amor. ¿Qué haría sin ti? —aseguré, tomando apresuradamente las carpetas y montones de papeles de sus manos.

—Nada, lo sé —canturreó Rosalie con una sonrisa amable.

Apenas abrí la puerta, tres pares de ojos me observaron de arriba abajo. Síp, incluido mi jefe, pero particularmente Jacob Black esbozó una sonrisa lobuna. Y solo por eso deseé haberme puesto alguna chaqueta y pantalones, en lugar de la suave camisa azul con los primeros tres botones abiertos y mi falda de tubo negra. Todavía no me sentaba cuando ya me había abrochado dos. La junta comenzó con las habituales gráficas y estadísticas de asistencia.

Durante más de medio día, Alistair remarcó enérgicamente que teníamos que mejorar, que como socios nuestro empeño dejaba mucho que desear… pero yo simplemente no podía concentrarme, mis dedos jugueteaban con el celular, sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho y la respiración irregular. Todavía no recibía ningún mensaje de Edward, ¿cómo le estaría yendo en la escuela?, ¿ya tendría una nueva legión de mujeres acosándolo? Suspiré masajeando mis sienes.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —cuchicheó Rose cerca de mi oído.

—No —susurré muy bajito.

—¿Quieres salir un momento? —Tan solo asentí mientras empujaba mi silla hacia atrás. Casi al segundo, Jacob disparó una mirada ardiente en mi dirección, haciéndome ruborizar. _¿Qué acaso nunca se iba a cansar?_

—Lo siento jefe, yo… me siento un poco mal, tomaré un poco de aire…

—No tardes mucho, Isabella. Necesito a mi vicepresidenta aquí —ordenó mi jefe, malhumorado. Mordí nerviosamente mi labio asintiendo de nuevo.

—¿Puedo traerte algo para que te sientas mejor? —Jake ya casi estaba a mi lado cuando Rose se interpuso entre nosotros, mirándolo fríamente.

—La acompañaré yo, no te _molestes_. —Lo último lo dijo como si nuestro compañero fuera un pobre chucho al que sacaran a la calle, haciéndome sonreír. Salí hacia el pasillo, Rose venía pisándome los talones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Acarició mi brazo en cuanto me detuve cerca de una ventana, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran sus preocupados ojos azules.

—No es nada... —Mi voz apenas y salió como un ridículo murmullo ahogado, inmediatamente me sentí mal por ser tan débil, ya solo faltaba que me echara a llorar como una adolescente.

—¿Edward regresó a la escuela? —Cerré los ojos sintiéndome tonta, ¿tan fácil era leer lo que me pasaba?

—Sí…

—Oh, Bella. ¿Otra vez con las inseguridades?

—No puedo evitarlo —me quejé, mordisqueándome una uña—. ¿Y si alguna mocosa se le insinúa? Es decir… no sé… —Mi compañera me sonrió comprensivamente.

—Estoy segura de que mi hermano las ahuyentará —aseguró conciliadora—. Está estúpidamente enamorado de ti.

—_¿Gracias? _—pregunté sarcásticamente elevando una ceja. Rosalie se rio.

—Pues es la verdad. Yo creo que a estas alturas ya deberías entender que solo tiene ojos para ti.

—Pero es que cada semestre es lo misma, ¿qué tal que esta vez lo reconsidera? ¿Qué pasaría si finalmente quisiera estar con alguien… acorde a él? —Mi amiga suspiró mirándome dulcemente, y por alguna razón, su mirada no logró hacerme sentir mejor.

—Te advertí los riesgos…

—¿Terminaron chicas? —Alice, la asistente de mi jefe se asomó por la puerta—. Alistair se está impacientando. —Ambas asentimos mientras nos encaminábamos de regreso.

—¿Bella? —Rose sujetó mi brazo antes de que volviéramos—. Dale un poco de crédito a Edward, no puedes dudar de él cada vez que regresa a estudiar. La verdad es que se está portando mucho mejor de lo que siempre creí…

Suspiré sintiendo que los ojos me picaban, Rosalie además de ser mi mejor amiga y asistente, era mi cuñada. También era la única persona con la que platicaba abiertamente de mis inseguridades. Esas que me carcomían… regularmente. Pero no todo había sido siempre así de bueno entre nosotras, claro que no, hacía un año atrás las cosas eran color de hormiga…

…

—_Cómo pudiste —Rosalie ni siquiera abrió la puerta completamente para dejarme pasar._

—_Por favor, amiga, tenemos que hablar._

—_¿Amiga? —escupió con desdén, sus ojos azules brillando llenos de lágrimas furiosas—. Dejaste de ser eso cuando te enamoraste de mi hermano._

—_Rose, por favor. No me digas eso…_

—_¿Entonces qué malditamente te digo?, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos esto? En mi casa eras como mi hermana, mamá siempre te recibió con los brazos abiertos. —Cerré los ojos recordando las lágrimas de Esme y la mirada reprobatoria de Carlisle. Ninguno me había dicho nada abiertamente, pero con esas caras de decepción bastaba para enterarse de lo que pensaban._

—_Sé que no puedes entenderlo, pero no hice esto a propósito, tan solo me enamoré sin planearlo. Te juro que nunca quise que sucediera, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora._

—_Pues mientras no resuelvas tus estupideces, arrastrarás la vida de mi hermano contigo. Y cuando él se dé cuenta de que tan solo es un estúpido capricho de adolescente, no vengas llorando aquí conmigo. —Y con eso me cerró la puerta en las narices._

…

Respiré hondo mientras miraba el semáforo en rojo. El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y no había recibido ningún mensaje, llamada u otro medio de aviso que me diera señales de vida sobre Edward. Traté de ser neutral y adulta. No iba a portarme más como una niña, no estaba de cerca a parecerme de nuevo a una adolescente, claro que no. Esas actitudes inmaduras de noviecita celosa ya no eran para mí.

Porque yo, Isabella Marie Swan de 35 años de edad, era todo menos una niña. Como vicepresidenta en mi corporación, sabía manejar situaciones difíciles, negociar con clientes caprichosos, trabajar incluso tranquilamente bajo presión, tenía una maestría en finanzas y si todo salía bien comenzaría el doctorado. A mi edad yo ya iba cuando muchos apenas venían. Entonces… ¿por qué tan solo no podía confiar en mi novio?

El Volvo de Edward estaba estacionado descuidadamente afuera de la casa, sin dejar lugar para que me pudiera estacionar, por lo que tuve que dejar mi automóvil en la esquina. Mordí mi labio para intentar calmarme ante ese hecho. Lo último que quería era gritarle en lugar de preguntarle por su primer día de escuela. Aún estaba molesta cuando abrí la puerta de la casa, pero tan solo miré hacia la estancia y mi corazón dio un salto y un extraño giro dentro de mi pecho.

Edward estaba acostado de cualquier manera sobre el sofá, se removió un poco y el sillón rechinó, quejándose como si estuviera pidiendo auxilio. Una de sus largas piernas colgando por una esquina, en su regazo tenía un enorme plato lleno de frituras bañadas en salsa picante, una botella de coca cola de dos litros a sus pies, la televisión con el canal de música a todo volumen, sus converse lanzados a cualquier parte. Así dormido se veía muy relajado y joven… _demasiado joven. _

¿Mencioné que ésta escena donde mi novio parecía un adolescente de 22 años, resultaba de que… en realidad lo era? ¿No? Diablos, ¿cómo olvidé _ese_ pequeño detalle? Bueno pues Edward Cullen, mi novio, era 13 años menor que yo. Nada de qué preocuparse ¿verdad? Quizás si lo hubiera contado antes, entenderían por qué mi mejor amiga, asistente y cuñada al principio quiso matarme.

Suspirando, levanté el refresco y lo puse sobre la mesa, le quité con cuidado el tazón de frituras y me arrodillé a su lado, suavemente pasé una mano por su cabello. Lo tenía más largo que nunca, cobrizo y alborotado, se extendía sobre los cojines blancos como hilos de seda, y realmente no era justo que un hombre tuviera mejor cabello que el mío. Mejor cabello y pestañas. Maldita sea, las mujeres pagarían para conseguir unas pestañas tan largas y gruesas como las suyas.

Me estiré para poner una manta sobre mi novio cuando, de repente, en un movimiento imposiblemente rápido, me agarró colocándome sobre él. Sus preciosos ojos verdes se abrieron, sembrándome en mi lugar, dejándome sin aliento ni siquiera para soltar un chillido indignado.

—Hola —le dije embelesada, él me dirigió una somnolienta sonrisa que hizo que mi cabeza flotara.

—No te escuché llegar. —Su voz era adormilada y ronca. Mientras paseaba la nariz por mi cuello, su barba incipiente me raspaba con suavidad—. Hueles endemoniadamente delicioso, se me hace agua la boca.

Y diferencia de él, a mí se me secó mientras sentía sus enormes manos vagar por mi cuerpo un tanto apuradas hasta llegar a mis nalgas.

—No me mandaste un mensaje ni nada —me quejé en voz alta, más que nada para recordarme a mí misma que debía estar molesta con él.

—Te mandé un _whatsapp_. —Para muestra, mi celular traidor sonó con la llegada del mensaje, rodé mis ojos.

—No le sé muy bien a eso y sabes que solo tengo internet llegando a casa.

—Porque eres una tacaña, deberías contratar un plan de internet —susurró, mordisqueando mi cuello mientras lo sentía acomodarme estratégicamente sobre él, precisamente sobre su pronunciada erección.

—¿C-Cómo te fue en la escuela? —pregunté, sintiéndome terriblemente acalorada. _Dios, _aunque quería estar molesta, mi cuerpo estaba desconectado de mi mente, para muestra mis dedos ya estaban hundidos en su cabello.

—Bien, lo normal, ya sabes. Me hicieron presentarme, tengo ya trabajos en equipo, tarea, futuros exámenes, un montón de cosas que hacer, daría todo por tener tu edad y haber pasado ya por toda esa mierda. —Me apoyé ligeramente contra su pecho haciendo un mohín.

—¿Me llamaste vieja? —Él elevó ambas cejas luciendo sorprendido.

—Tan solo estoy jugando…

—Pues no me lo pareció.

—¿Tienes ganas de pelear hoy, no es así? —Suspiré al tiempo que me incorporaba torpemente, mis tacones amenazaron con hacerme una mala pasada mientras me levantaba.

—Pudiste haberme llamado —rezongué, negando con la cabeza—. Mejor cuéntame de tu día, ¿ninguna chica de las que conociste hoy te llamó la atención? —Edward me miró, su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente como si le hubiera tomado desprevenido. Luego, no me contestó a pesar de que esperé un buen rato—. No te preocupes. —Giré sobre mis talones cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable, caminé hacia la cocina para calentar algo de comer, aunque ya no tenía hambre, escuché sus pasos detrás de mí por lo que mi mal genio se elevó aún más ante su negativa para hablar—. ¿Quién fue?, ¿o fue más de una?

—Cálmate, Bella. —Me sujetó por la cintura, y aunque internamente deseé hacer un berrinche y soltarme de sus brazos, al final no lo hice—. No seas ridícula.

—¿Lo soy? —pregunté mordaz—. ¿Entonces por qué te quedas callado?

—Porque no hay nada que decir, estás imaginándote no sé qué tantas cosas…

—Detén a mi volátil imaginación entonces. ¿Cómo se llama la chica que me tendrá de nervios todo el semestre esta vez? —Edward suspiró.

—No quería preocuparte y tan solo intentaba ahorrarnos un mal rato, pero veo que estoy obteniendo todo lo contrario.

—¿Y bien? —Pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

—Tanya me hizo un par de comentarios fuera de lugar… —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. Le hice saber que sigo contigo, fin de la historia.

—Aparte de una exnovia celosa, me estás ocultando algo más. —Edward suspiró mirándome fijamente—. Es más, solo dime una cosa, ¿qué edad tiene?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —No respondí nada, solo lo miré fijamente—. Como el resto de los chicos de mi edad, Bella, tiene veinte. Lauren tan solo se ofreció a ayudarme con un trabajo para el fin de semana. Nada trascendental, el mundo no se va acabar con esa estupidez.

—Es tu primer día de clases y ya tienes una oferta para el fin de semana, ¿y dices que no hay de qué preocuparse?

—Sí, eso mismo. Tan solo confía en mí.

Claro, confiar en él era una cosa, pero no en una niña quince malditos años menor que yo. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando me fijé en el hermanito de mi mejor amiga? A Edward lo conocía literalmente de toda la vida, lo había cuidado en algunas ocasiones, e incluso lo había regañado cuando se había convertido en un perfecto Don Juan a sus catorce, había acompañado a Rosalie a la mayoría de los conciertos donde Edward cantaba. A sus 18 me quedé boquiabierta cuando presencié como aquel niño ya no lo era, ni tampoco su voz.

Todavía podía recordar ese día de campo donde cambió todo entre nosotros. Me encontraba nadando en el mar al lado de mis amigos, y de pronto, una inesperada corriente me había arrastrado lejos de todos los demás…

…

_Sentí cómo las olas se disputaban mi cuerpo, tirando de él como si estuvieran decididas a partirlo en dos. Ya no podía seguir pateando hacia la superficie, aunque pensándolo bien, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Las aguas furiosas se veían negras en todas las direcciones; no había ninguna luz que me orientara hacia arriba. Oficialmente me estaba ahogando. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás una vida después, pero agradecí cuando todo terminó y finalmente me encontré rodeada de paz_.

—_¿Bella? —De pronto, alguien comenzó a empujar insistentemente sobre mi pecho, una corriente de aire se colaba hasta mis pulmones, podía sentirla—. ¿Bella? Por favor responde…_—_Sip, fuertes manos bombeaban mi pecho, provocándome un dolor insoportable, seguido de una boca cálida que espiraba dentro de mí, sacando toda el agua que sentía en mis pulmones como si la misma vida se le fuera en ello_—. _Respira, vamos, respira… _—_Esto no estaba bien, tan solo quería que terminara. Abrí mis ojos y comencé a toser, agua saliendo de mi nariz y boca, provocándome más dolor._

—_Déjame —gemí, escupiendo más agua y mi voz se sintió como si me hubiera tragado un par de piedras, o quizás un saco de arena. No podía ver bien, la sal picaba en mis ojos, pero parecía que un ángel estuviera hablándome._

—_Maldita sea. —Me estrechó con fuerza—. Me tenías terriblemente asustado, por un momento pensé que te había perdido._

_Ante esas extrañas maldiciones que seguro no podría decirlas un ángel, no me quedó otro remedio que abrir mis ojos, y después todo fue como en cámara lenta. Sus fuertes brazos, producto del ejercicio que practicaba al estar en el equipo de americano, me habían pasado totalmente desapercibidos hasta este momento. Sus ojos chispeando con calor, su aliento mentolado, mis ojos siguieron su recorrido, ahora hacia su perfecta mandíbula… y ya estaba. Me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de Edward como si fuera una adolescente, nada había podido salvarme de caer en sus profundos ojos. _

…

—¿Bella? —Estiró una mano, acariciando con sus cálidos dedos mi mejilla en una tierna caricia, sacándome de mis recuerdos—. Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, sabes que te amo.

—¿Y si descubres esta vez que mejor amas a una jovencita? —susurré.

—Si fuera cien años mayor que tú, seguiría amándote. —Su pulgar viajó a lo largo de la línea de mi mandíbula mientras me inmovilizaba con la mirada.

De cualquier forma, ni siquiera consideré dar un paso para alejarme de él. La hipnótica corriente que corría siempre entre nosotros me mantenía quieta. No quería seguir discutiendo.

—Lo siento, es solo que… —suspiré, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Tienes hambre? —pregunte estúpidamente mientras le miraba a sus oscurecidos ojos.

—¿Cena? —Sonrió y Dios mío, era terriblemente impresionante—. Te juro que siento como si no hubiera comido jamás en la vida, pero… ¿podemos coger primero?

Literalmente me ahogué. Mi respiración se desbocó y todo mi cuerpo se calentó, anticipándose a lo que podría venir.

—¿N-No se te hará tarde para ir al club? —Edward pareció considerar eso.

—¿Irás hoy?

—No lo sé… apenas es lunes y me resta una larga semana...

Por lo general, me sentía terriblemente cansada después de un día de trabajo, tan solo me apetecía cenar algo y luego ver televisión hasta dormir. Edward por el contrario iba a la universidad buena parte del día, en las tardes iba al gimnasio, hacía tareas y todo lo que tuviera que entregar, y por las noches trabajaba en un club en una pequeña banda como vocalista. La verdad era que la mayoría de las veces no podía seguirle el ritmo. Otra brecha más entre la ya complicada relación con un jovencito.

—¿Por favor? —pidió enterrando el rostro en mi cuello, su lengua salió para pasearse suavemente por la curva de piel que ahí había. Respiré hondo mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Está bien. —Él se incorporó y sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Le diré a Emmett que te deje pasar sin hacer fila. —Solo sonreí mientras me liberaba para servirle algo de cenar.

Tomé un plato donde serví un poco de puré de patatas y dos chuletas de carne, ni siquiera miré los vegetales cocidos porque sabía que a él no le gustaban, y cuando tomé la jarra de té helado, sonreí poniéndola de vuelta en su lugar, sacando mejor un enorme vaso con hielos y coca cola, mucha coca cola para mi chico.

—Me muero de hambre, me encanta el puré, y la carne, y la coca. Todos son mis favoritos. —Pero su sonrisa se apagó de pronto—. ¿Qué pasará si me pongo gordo? Será mejor que después de esto pase al gimnasio otra vez…

—Estás creciendo, Edward. Es normal que comas tanto, hubo un tiempo en el que yo comía como si no hubiera mañana. Después ya comes como la gente normal, te lo aseguro. —Él me miró no muy convencido pero finalmente sonrió.

—¿Cómo te fue en la junta? —Me ruboricé al recordar a mi jefe y demás compañeros mirándome como lobos hambrientos.

—Bien… lo de siempre. —Él gruñó bajito mientras masticaba con odio la carne.

—Ese puto de Jacob, seguro te volvió a comer con los ojos. —Me solté riendo porque desde siempre, Edward juraba que mi compañero estaba enamorado de mí, y lo odiaba.

Comimos en un relativo silencio que sirvió para que Edward se acabara tres chuletas, se sirviera otro plato lleno de puré de papas y se tomara casi un litro más de coca cola.

—Voy a ducharme, quisiera que fuéramos a comprar algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya verás, no me tardo. —Me dio un suave beso, y tan solo 15 minutos después mi novio emergió del baño luciendo más apetecible si eso era posible.

Mi lengua salió rodando fuera de mi boca, como si fuera una maldita alfombra de bienvenida y quisiera deleitar todo ese cuerpo de una vez. Los vaqueros que había escogido le sentaban como si estuvieran pensados para él, abrazando sus musculosas piernas y agrupándose alrededor de sus despreocupados converse. La camiseta haciendo juego perfectamente con sus ojos, se estiraba a través de su amplio pecho, enfatizando los duros músculos y el estómago liso.

Dios mío, solo Edward podía convertir las ropas normales y de diario en algo especial. Tenía una forma de andar... Salvo que ningún otro hombre que yo conociera compraría esas ropas, porque además de que nadie las podría vestir tan bien, a estas alturas todos mis amigos vestían de forma más… _adulta._

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó, su voz un lento y seductor estruendo.

—¿Pensar? Creo que perdí esa capacidad hace cinco segundos_._ —Me relamí los labios para ganar algo de tiempo, mi cerebro necesitaba volver a funcionar.

—¿Te gusta cómo me veo?

—Te ves guapísimo, cariño. —Fue lo último que dije antes de que Edward me lanzara una mirada totalmente carnal y se fundiera conmigo en un apasionado beso.

Beso que seguí recordando mientras estábamos en la tienda y pasaba de una falda a otra. La dependienta, una jovencita de la edad seguramente que tendría esa zorra de Tanya, miraba a mi novio como si fuera un filete, su mirada se detuvo tanto tiempo sobre Edward que hizo que me aclarase la garganta.

—¿Dónde puedo ver más de estas?

—¿Buscaba algo en especial para alguno de sus _hijos?_ —El comentario me cayó como un balde de agua helada, ¿había insinuado que Edward era mi hijo? Por un momento me vi tentada a dejar la tienda y volver a casa.

—No, de hecho estoy buscando este tipo de faldas. —La insolente señaló hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda.

—Y tú podrías querer ir al departamento de zapatos primero. Tengo unos _vans_ que podrían gustarte. —Le sonrió a Edward como si se lo estuviera imaginando con algo menos que los zapatos. _Ja_. Esa mujer ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginar la verdad de cómo se veía Edward sin ropas. Era algo de _ver-para-creer._

—No, gracias. —Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, tan solo estaba siendo amable pero no me gustó eso. Le agarré la mano y lo llevé a donde estaban las faldas, la insolente mocosa venía detrás de nosotros, por lo que me giré para verla.

—Si necesito ayuda con algo se la pediré, téngalo por seguro. —Ante mi tono despótico la jovencita se ruborizó.

—Claro, lo siento, señora. Estaré en la caja.

Suspiré, sacando una minúscula falda de mezclilla. Ya no me molestaba que me dijeran señora, no lo era, no estaba casada ni tenía hijos, cuando tienes incluso veintitantos, los chicos empiezan a llamarte señora. Así que ni para qué mortificarme más.

—Eres una señora apetecible. —Mordí mi labio para intentar no reírme, mi novio pasó sus manos por mi cintura—. ¿Te medirás esa para mí?

—Después de todo es por tu culpa que estamos aquí, ¿o no? —Edward sonrió inclinándose para darme un beso ante el jadeo colectivo de algunas dependientas.

—Sip, te espero aquí. —Lo miré seriamente.

—Donde pueda verte. —Edward rodó los ojos mientras abría la puerta para que me metiera al probador.

Frente al espejo, tiré de la falda en un absurdo intento porque me cubriera algo. Diablos, a penas y me cubría las nalgas, y la blusa naranja transparente no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Maldición, las nuevas generaciones parecían ir desnudas por ahí a todos lados.

—Perfecta. —Fue lo que dijo mi novio tan solo verme, sus ojos llameaban con calor haciéndome ruborizar.

Una hora después me sentía terriblemente desnuda cuando me estacioné afuera de la casa de Rose, estaba a punto de arrancar y volver a casa a ponerme unos vaqueros, cuando mi mejor amiga salió con una falda tan minúscula como la mía y una blusa similar.

—¡Te ves preciosa! —chilló abrazándome.

—Edward insistió y… —Negué sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Estará encantado de verte.

—Me dijo que te dijera que usaras vaqueros. —Sonreí con vergüenza.

—Claro, no quiere que ligue al chico de seguridad, pero está loco si piensa que no voy a ver a Emmett. Él se ligó a mi mejor amiga, ahora que se aguante. —Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo estar molesta.

Y tal como lo advirtió, apenas nos presentamos con el guardia para poder entrar al club, Rosalie se quedó con Emmett dejándome literalmente sola. Miré nerviosa hacia todos lados en busca de Edward. Detestaba sentirme vulnerable al estar rodeada de personas, eso nunca me había pasado en toda mi vida, pero tenía sin usar falditas desde hacía más de diez años.

Claro, usaba faldas a diario, pero ninguna como la que llevaba puesta. La banda ya se encontraba en el escenario, y agradecí mentalmente encontrar una mesa cerca, por lo que me senté rápidamente, no volvería a levantarme de aquí a menos que Edward viniera a buscarme. Unas chicas pasaron riéndose a mi lado, llevaban pequeños vestidos que de tan cortos no se sabía si eran una blusa y habían olvidado ponerse pantalones. Definitivamente después de esta noche, yo nunca volvería usar una de estas faldas, con mi torpeza y mala suerte, me podría caer…

"_Change your heart, look around you_

_Change your heart, it will astound you_

_I need your loving like the sunshine…"_

La voz interrumpió mi pataleta mental haciendo que mis ojos instintivamente viajaran al escenario. Su rostro níveo pero masculino y su habitual cabello revuelto de recién levantado lo hacían parecer un modelo, Dios, era digno de soltar un escandaloso chillido como el que habían liberado un par de chicas en la mesa que estaba a mi lado.

Los ojos de Edward escanearon todo el lugar hasta que, de pronto, fueron a parar directamente en mí, como si por algún motivo del cielo hubiera escuchado mis amargas quejas y estuviera cansado… y lo que vi, me sembró ahí mismo y me convirtió en otra adolescente más.

Verdes, sus ojos eran verdes de la más intensa mezcla que hubiera visto, no se había afeitado hoy, y sabía por qué hacía eso, en un intento por parecer mayor. Ladeó la cabeza mientras continuaba cantando, mirándome con tal intensidad que me ruboricé patéticamente, mi corazón trastabilló un poco y tragué saliva duramente. Edward sonrió un poco mientras acariciaba las letras con su estupenda voz, tan aterciopelada y ronca que la sentía por todo mi cuerpo, pareciera recorrerme la piel con sus labios. Cerré los ojos sintiendo el ridículo escalofrío que sentía habitualmente cuando me miraba.

—Isabella Swan. Ya era malditamente hora de que salieras alguna vez.

Desconcertada, miré hacia arriba y ahogué un gemido ante la vista del hombre rubio que estaba de pie al lado de mi mesa. Esto tenía que ser una broma. De todos los bares en Seattle, tenía que encontrarme con mi antiguo exnovio ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo has estado, Mike? Hace mucho tiempo que no se de ti. —_«No lo suficiente»_ pensé para mis adentros—. Escuché que estabas saliendo con Jessica Stanley, ¿la chica que estuvo con nosotros en la maestría?

—Esa misma. —Tomó asiento a mi lado sin que nadie lo invitara—. Pero ya no estamos juntos, esa mujer estaba buscando un papá para sus mocosos. ¿Y tú?, ¿ya te casaste, algún niño? —Dios, debí imaginar aquella pregunta.

—No. Nada de niños ni de casarse.

—Lo último que oí es que te estabas aventurando con un chico menor. —Eructó. No se excusó—. Pero no lo creí, tú no eres así.

_¿Que no era así?_ Me enfurecí al instante, ¡como si fuera una maldita pedófila o algo! Después de todo Mike Newton me había dejado por nuestra compañera Jessica. ¿Cómo se atrevía a juzgarme? El susodicho señaló con su botella de cerveza hacia el escenario.

—¿Qué te parece la banda?

—Me gustan mucho. ¿Por qué? —Su sonrisa era tan condenadamente petulante que quería golpearle.

—¿Recuerdas cuando en la universidad pertenecía a una banda? —Suspiré cansinamente, sí, claro que me acordaba. Mike había sido mi novio por demasiados años, y siempre me habían gustado los cantantes, para qué negarlo—. Gritabas histérica cuando subía al escenario.

Mordí mi labio intentado reprimir un bufido. No importaban los años, Mike seguía siendo el fanfarrón que siempre había sido. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

—Dudo que fuera yo, quizás era Angela o alguna otra chica. Siempre te admiré en silencio, por si ya lo olvidaste.

—¿Estás celosa? —Me reí, quizás demasiado fuerte para alguien que intentaba no parecer sarcástica.

—¿De ti? No, por supuesto que no, ya estoy con alguien a quien realmente amo.

Mike me miró de forma helada, nunca se había tomado bien el rechazo, y su boca se retorció mientras señalaba con su botella hacia Edward, quien ya había bajado del escenario. Lo pude distinguir por el pasillo, un montón de niñas revoloteando a su alrededor haciéndole preguntas solo Dios sabría de qué, aunque afortunadamente lo estaban entreteniendo.

Tenía que poner fin a esta plática cuanto antes.

—Oí que específicamente sales con el hermano de Rosalie, ese chiquillo que estaba parado justamente ahí, mirándonos. La verdad me reí cuando lo escuché, ¿por qué alguien como tú andaría de asaltacunas? —Le dirigí una tensa sonrisa.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Su resoplido belicoso me dijo lo que él pensaba de mi respuesta.

—No jodas, ¿de verdad es tu novio?

—Sí. —La profunda y retumbante voz procedió detrás de mí, y diablos, ¿cómo se había alejado de esas chicas tan rápido?—. Hola, Mike. Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

El tono de Edward me hizo temblar por dentro. Mike hizo un intento de medirlo, arrastrando su mirada desde su cara hasta sus pies, y hacia arriba otra vez.

—No puedo creer que sea malditamente cierto —se rio con ironía—. ¿Acaso estás tan necesitada de cariño? Y tú Edward, pero si tan solo eres...

—Un intolerante con los idiotas que joden con mi mujer.

—No creo que sepas con quién estás hablando, mocoso.

_Oh, mierda_. Me puse inmediatamente de pie interponiendo mi cuerpo entre los dos hombres. Edward parecía listo para disparar un puñetazo, pero Mike simplemente parecía divertido.

—Suficiente. Y ahora te agradezco que desaparezcas, como ves, no fue un gusto verte —dije apuradamente, Edward señaló con el dedo a mi exnovio.

—Cuídate, imbécil —siseó, Mike elevó una ceja burlona.

—Ya que te gusta comenzar desde los pañales, ¿por qué no le enseñas modales a tu bebé?

_Jodido idiota. _Estaba demasiado molesta, quería cachetearlo, pero la mirada de Edward era increíblemente peor, así que me apresuré a tirar de su brazo. Mi exnovio se soltó riendo antes de marcharse despreocupadamente, caminando entre la multitud.

—Déjalo, amor, no merece la pena. Aquí el único niño es él, no tú. —Edward respiró hondo, lanzó una última mirada helada a Mike antes de girarse hacia mí.

—Tienes razón. —Inesperadamente me sujetó por la cintura, poniendo su boca en mi oreja—. Démosle la atención que se merece.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya verás. —Tenía un brillo muy travieso en los ojos—. Solo cantaré una canción más.

—Estoy segura de que no estás pensando en hacer nada escandaloso. ¿Verdad?

—¿Yo? —Le golpeé el duro pecho con mi dedo.

—Tú. Sé bueno, por favor, o no volveré a venir. —La sonrisa de Edward era toda calidez e inocencia, lo que me hizo sospechar instantáneamente.

—Seré tan bueno que no tendrás que regañarme como si fueras mi mamá.

—Edward. —Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Sólo pensaba en una manera de agradecerte por venir aquí y por dejarme vivir contigo.

—No digas eso… —Él suspiró mirándome, el dolor brillando en sus ojos.

—Muchas veces pienso que saldrás corriendo cuando te des cuenta de lo que realmente estás haciendo, ¿qué necesidad tendría una mujer como tú de estar cuidando a un mocoso y hasta ayudarle con los malditos pagos de la escuela?

—¿Preferirías que estuviera al lado de Mike Newton? —inquirí dolida.

—Maldita sea, a veces pienso que te convendría más que yo. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, tirando de él.

—Eso jamás. Preferiría ser una maldita solterona a estar con ese. —Levantó su mano hacia mi rostro donde me pasó un mechón detrás de la oreja, siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta que se encontró ahuecando mi mejilla.

—No sé si pueda ser el hombre que realmente buscas, Bella. A veces estoy muy seguro de que no te merezco.

_Curioso, _justo eso mismo había estado pensando todo el día y ahora él me salía con eso. La verdad era que todo el tiempo pensaba que le estaba cortando las alas, a su edad él apenas estaba comenzando, seguro tenía muchas ganas de conocer todo lo que puede ofrecerle el mundo, y ya estaba atado. Edward necesitaba convivir con personas de su edad, sentía que lo estaba limitando y que no me lo merecía. Aunque… siendo la persona más egoísta, también había veces como hoy cuando no me podía creer mi suerte, me sentía como la escandalosa ganadora de un premio y deseaba conservarlo para siempre.

—Ya basta —interrumpí, poniéndome de puntitas y robándole un suave beso, inmediatamente su cuerpo se relajó y sus manos rodearon mi cintura—. Tú me mereces totalmente. Solo piensa en la escuela pagada por toda tu ayuda en la casa.

—¿Ayuda? —se rio—. ¿Estás de broma?

—Bueno, mañana tú lavas los trastes. —Se volvió a reír dándome un suave beso.

Cuando Edward había hecho pública nuestra relación, se había ido a lo grande anunciando que viviríamos juntos, y desató el infierno. En ese momento sus papás le habían dicho que si se sentía lo suficientemente hombre como para salirse de casa, entonces lo sería para pagarse la escuela.

…

—_Podemos hacerlo, conseguiré un empleo. Quiero que vivamos juntos, bueno… si no te molesta que por vivir juntos sea que yo me vaya a vivir contigo…_ —_Subí las manos para enmarcar su rostro. _

—_¿Pero tus papás? Oh, Edward, no te puedo pedir que hagas eso…_

—_Tú no lo pediste. —Frotó su mejilla contra la palma de mi mano, suspiré pensando que nunca sentiría nada tan suave como su piel—. Yo lo estoy haciendo. Amo esta vida, te amo a ti y quiero empezar nuestra vida juntos, ahora._

—_Lo dices... en serio._

—_¿Puedes manejar el no saber que seré en un futuro? —Mordisqueó la piel sensible entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice—. ¿Puedes tratar con el "hombre" que soy ahora?_

—_Sí —susurré en un gemido ronco—. Claro que puedo._

—_Bueno —dijo él, bajando su boca hasta mi garganta—, porque mientras estés conmigo, lucharé por ser un hombre para ti, quiero ser todo lo que necesites. Para siempre._

…

Edward sujetó mi mentón, mirándome de forma determinada y ferviente, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

—Necesito conseguir otro trabajo, necesito dos empleos. No puedo seguir abusando de ti.

—Ya habrá tiempo para que te preocupes por eso una vez que termines tu carrera, encontraras un buen trabajo y te aseguro que todo se pondrá en su lugar. —Dios, esperaba que para ese entonces aún estuviéramos juntos, de verdad lo esperaba.

—¿Estás segura? —Sus ojos parecían un poco atormentados, no me gustaba verlo así, por lo que sujeté sus mejillas.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Siempre lo hago —sonrió, dándome un suave beso en los labios—. Ahora, iré a interpretar una linda canción, ¿me dejas? —El brillo pícaro en sus ojos era lo más predecible de él. Siempre indicaba que iba a hacer algo totalmente imprevisible.

—Claro. —Un segundo después estaba sobre el escenario, su brillante mirada quemando un agujero justo a través de mí. Su sonrisa me paró el corazón. Y entonces la banda empezó a tocar algo que nunca había escuchado.

—Esta canción la escribí pensando en la única mujer que logra que cada día valga la pena, la única razón por la que un imbécil como yo desearía haber nacido antes.

Las chicas gritaron extasiadas como si Edward les hubiera pedido matrimonio, y su aterciopelada interpretación resonó en lo más profundo de mi alma. Era una balada, sobre un chico que era demasiado joven para estar con una mujer mayor, una que a pesar del qué dirán, le había abierto su corazón. Cuando sonó la última nota, la multitud del bar estalló en aplausos una vez más. Me quedé sin aliento para animar, había estado tan fascinada por la actuación de Edward que no recordaba haberme puesto de pie.

Y cuando la mirada de mi novio me ubicó de nuevo, saltó con gracia del escenario, sin pensarlo me moví con dificultad entre todas esas chicas, quería encontrarme con él. La gente se apartaba para permitirle pasar, Edward era glorioso, sus hombros se movían decididos, su intención predatoria clara. Contuve el aliento mientras él se aproximaba, y cuando estuvo a centímetros, su calor abrasó mi piel. Me agarró por la cintura y tiró de mí contra su duro cuerpo, su cabeza se inclinó hacia mi oreja.

—¿Qué tal estuvo esto para dejarle las cosas claras a Mike?

—_¿Qué Mike?_ —jadeé—. Dios, estuviste impresionante allí.

—Eso es porque siempre has sido el tipo de mujer que se derrite por los músicos.

—No solo por eso, te juro que me acabo de convertir en una de tus fans. —Sus dientes me mordieron el lóbulo.

—Vámonos a casa —ordenó con voz ronca—. Necesito hacerte mía. Ahora.

_Mierda._ Me estremecí ante sus palabras, ante el tono erótico. Y ante la pura y cruda posesión. Podía decirle que ya era suya, pero no iba a arruinarle la diversión. O la mía.

—¿Crees que podamos llegar a casa? —Mi voz también sonó cruda, rasposa—. Me han dicho que el sexo en el baño es inolvidable. —Juraría que se encendieron llamas en sus ojos, pero fueron rápidamente sofocadas.

—En otro momento. Voy a hacer esto bien, no te voy a tomar como un puto adolescente en uno de esos baños. —Suspiré acalorada.

—No necesitas actuar como alguien que no eres, Edward. Sé lo que hacías antes de que fuéramos pareja. Y también quiero ser yo quien este alguna que otra vez portándome como una chica de tu edad, quiero que te dejes llevar conmigo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó jadeante, sonreí mientras asentía.

Ni siquiera malgastó el tiempo como yo, que agarré mi chaqueta y dejé pagada la cuenta. Edward me estaba esperando ya por el pasillo que daba a los baños, sus ojos nunca me dejaron, y mientras caminaba hacia él, su mirada se hacía más caliente con cada paso que daba. _Santo Dios_.

Para divertirme, lo hice malditamente lento, e incluso a unos metros de distancia y con la música atronando, escuché su gruñido impaciente. El sudor brotó por mi piel y mi sangre corrió acelerada por mis venas ante el pensamiento de lo que haríamos, nunca había sido una chica de ese tipo, pero ahora mientras caminaba hacia él… _Cristo_. Nunca había estado más preparada para sexo en el baño en toda mi vida. Cuando llegué a su lado, muy cuidadosamente me empujó contra la pared y me besó, un castigador y sensual beso que probablemente no duró más de cinco segundos pero que me dejó mareada, necesitada y tan en llamas que el aire comenzó a faltarme.

—Ven. —Asentí mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mano. El deseo corría acelerado por mis venas y mis piernas temblaban de anticipación.

El aire entre nosotros estaba tan cargado de sexo que cualquier simple toque de Edward me llevaría al orgasmo, estaba segura. Tan solo recordar alguna otra aventura que habíamos tenido logró que un gemido apagado abandonara mis labios. Él me miró sobre su hombro, un suspiro mortificado abandonó sus labios mientras apuraba el paso.

—No hagas esos putos sonidos mientras aún estemos en público, quisiera arrancarte la ropa frente a todos y no quiero que nadie te vea así nunca excepto yo.

—Celoso —susurré para molestarlo. Él elevó una ceja incrédulo antes de negar con una sonrisa.

El baño de mujeres estaba repleto, así que en un descuido, Edward tiró de mi mano y nos metió rápidamente al baño de hombres. Antes de que pudiera siquiera entrar al pequeño espacio, Edward me tenía en sus brazos y me estaba llevando contra la pared. Me besó mientras cerraba la puerta de una patada, respiré entrecortadamente, mi corazón volviéndose loco de deseo. _Dios_, necesitaba a Edward como necesitaba el aire, y sonreí entre sus labios al sentir su desesperación. Elevó mi diminuta falda mientras yo me peleaba con sus vaqueros. Todavía manteniendo el contacto visual, me sujetó con fuerza y, un segundo después, se abrió paso dentro de mí.

—Te quiero —me dijo en un gemido entrecortado.

—Yo también te quiero —jadeé, sintiendo la enorme invasión que siempre me resultaba al tenerlo dentro.

Una sonrisa se formó en su boca y luego cerró los ojos, moviendo sus caderas lentamente. Tan condenadamente lento. ¿Cómo tenía tal control? Dejó caer el rostro en mi cuello al tiempo que yo intentaba mantener las piernas firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza contra mis costillas, me sentía como si me pudiera asfixiar en cualquier momento.

Luego su boca encontró la mía y comenzó a besarme, _tan-malditamente-lento_ y tortuoso, así como sus movimientos, yo no quería jugar hoy así. Desesperada, le enterré las uñas marcándole la espalda antes de aterrizar en su culo, donde le clavé los dedos en las nalgas incitándolo a acelerar los movimientos mientras me balanceaba contra él, frotando mi clítoris contra su erección. Estaba fieramente aferrada a él.

Por fin su ritmo se aceleró, la caliente fricción enviando estallidos de éxtasis en lo más profundo de mi ser. Respiré hondo apretándome alrededor de él, logrando que gimiera y se moviera más rápido. Ondulé el cuerpo entero sobre él, absorbiendo cada músculo tenso, los tendones de su cuello destacando crudamente.

—Bella, necesito que me creas —murmuró contra mis labios—, confía en mí cuando digo que nunca voy a ver a otra mujer. No de esta forma.

Se impulsó un poco más haciendo que sintiera su erección hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Lloriqueé por la sensación, el conocimiento de que él podría quererme como yo a él estaba muy dentro de mi alma, pero siempre se veía sacudido por una u otra cosa.

—Necesito que lo entiendas —insistió ante mi silencio.

—Lo entiendo —gemí—. Tan solo es que nunca creí que esto pudiera pasar, y me da miedo.

—Nunca he tenido a un mujer que me hiciera sentir tan especial como tú. —Me arqueé contra él mirando a sus profundos ojos verdes, llenos de una determinación increíble.

—Aún eres muy joven… sé que puedes encontrar… —Me calló con un rudo beso.

—Tú eres lo que malditamente necesito. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que no eres la única con inseguridades?

—Edward… —gemí.

—¿Crees que no tengo miedo de que te canses de mis niñerías?, ¿de qué te hartes a la espera de que me convierta en un hombre?, ¿crees que no me revuelve las entrañas pensar que podrías ya estar felizmente casada?, con el puto de Jacob por ejemplo. ¿Quizás estar rodeada de niños?, ¿en lugar de estar malditamente batallando con un puberto como yo?

Él renovó el beso, tomando mi cara en sus amplias manos, y cuando pasó su lengua por la comisura de mis labios, los abrí para él. Así que tomó ventaja, metiendo su lengua contra la mía deslizándola lentamente para mordisquear mi labio inferior. Su posesión magistral me tuvo derritiéndome sobre él. Mi respiración se hizo más jadeante cuando me perdí en el beso y la sensación de su cuerpo apretándome contra la pared.

Hacía muchos años había sido una chica confiada e inexperta que se entregaba así a las relaciones. Pero, a esta edad me era muy difícil lanzarme hacia cualquier hombre que me dijera que iba a luchar por mí. Sin embargo, con Edward era diferente. Éste hombre –aunque él mismo a veces no se lo creyera– era maravilloso y se había comprometido conmigo, dejando atrás todo y haciéndome su futuro. Así que aquí estaba, casi al borde del orgasmo con el hombre más maravilloso que me pudo haber tocado.

—No sabes cuánto había esperado por ti. —Cerré los ojos ante sus fuertes embates, el calor entre nosotros era tan crudo como la lujuria animal. Mi corazón latiendo violentamente, haciendo de mi respiración entrecortados jadeos.

—Bella. Te sientes... tan... bien... —Una de sus enormes manos se enredó en mi cabello, sus dientes cerrándose sobre la curva entre el cuello y mi hombro, y entonces, el placer rugió furioso y rápido, haciéndome pedazos—. Mierda, te estás corriendo —graznó, sus caderas todavía bombeando en movimientos desesperados.

Sus preciosos ojos verdes eran meras ranuras mientras se hundía con fuerza en mi interior. Sus respiraciones duras sobre mi piel, lo sentí hincharse dentro de mí para luego desbordarse por completo en una carrera frenética. Luego, nos quedamos ahí, jadeantes y temblorosos. En un silencio interrumpido por algunos carraspeos o el entrar y salir de hombres. Sabía que estaba ruborizada, pero no me importaba, había querido vivir esta experiencia con él.

—¿Estás seguro de que serás feliz conmigo? —pregunté, empujando su cabello lejos de su perfecto rostro—. ¿Una mujer 13 años mayor que tú que se está volviendo vieja y aburrida?

—Shhh, estoy seguro. —Me acarició con sus labios—. Espera, ¿dijiste aburrida? —Por alguna razón, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse, lo sentí de nuevo creciendo en mi interior—. Debe ser una puta broma, porque eso es lo último que eres.

—Gracias, me has dado tanto —susurré, deslizando mis manos gentilmente, acariciándole la cara, el pelo, los hombros. Y aunque cada músculo de mi cuerpo se había convertido en gelatina, lo mantuve apretado contra mí, aprovechando la fuerza de alguna reserva escondida.

—No, gracias a ti, Bella. Apenas te he dado nada. —Me besó en la frente y sus manos me apretaron contra él evitando que me resbalara—. Empezaré a trabajar en ello, te lo juro, me convertiré en lo que esperas de mí.

La emoción brotaba de mí, llenándome tan completamente que apenas podía respirar, mucho menos pensar.

—Estoy segura de que lo harás, pero aunque no lo creas, te quiero así. Pasé mucho tiempo manteniéndome ocupada y estando vacía. Pero aquí… —Miré hacia alrededor, las cuatro paredes donde estábamos encerrados y sonreí—. Contigo, no necesito estar ocupada ni preocupada por nada. Siento que por fin estoy completa. Tengo 35 años —dije con la voz ronca—. Pero el día que me salvaste en el mar, fue cuando mi vida comenzó.

Edward agarró mi cuello y lo sujetó con firmeza mientras comenzaba a besarme, lentamente embistiendo de nuevo en mi interior. Sonreí enterrando las manos en su cabello mientras pensaba que de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían. Pasaba tanto tiempo preocupándome de que Edward se diera cuenta que podía enamorarse de alguien de su edad, que no me había percatado de que ser mayor que él no siempre era malo.

Podía enseñarle un montón de cosas y ayudarlo a crecer a mi lado, podía disfrutar de la impaciencia de un joven de su edad y sus ocurrencias, podía mirarlo cantar y observar embelesada cómo sus profundos ojos solo estaban fijos en mí. Podía ser yo misma y no dejarme llevar por los prejuicios.

La confianza sería mi nuevo mantra, sabía que nunca podría obtener todas las respuestas al futuro de nuestra relación, pero estaría abierta a todas las posibilidades.


End file.
